Protection
by seastar529
Summary: Horus has a few things to say. Sadie has a threat to say. Carter has some questions! This is a Corus! Read and Review!


Protection

Disclaimer: do not own Kane Chronicles

Warning: yaoi, slight oocness maybe, slight wrong grammar/spelling maybe.

This is a Corus! We need more of this and I plan to write them though another might not be posted just yet!

#############################

"Oh keep running Carter because if you don't I will personally send you on a one way trip to our father's realm for all eternity! Say hi for me!" Sadie yelled chasing after her brother who unknowingly let everyone know she loved her brother. Now this wouldn't have been a problem if it were happening in a normal family or even a normal magician family, no this was happening in the Kane family and one thing you learn about the Kane siblings is they do not _**ever **_say to others they need/love/care about the other unless they had to save their lives or they were dared to do it by one of their close friends.

"What in the name of holy Horus did I do?" Carter screamed speeding up a little when his little sister got too close for comfort. Unfortunately screaming the name of his patron god only obtained his attention and anger when he saw what was happening.

/It does not matter what you did, it matters that you are being threatened by your sister let me take over she needs to realize that nobody touches a person or thing that belongs to me/ murmured Horus in the back of the boy's mind.

\Horus you can't hurt her\ Carter exclaimed getting a little annoyance from his patron.

/Carter Kane, my host, my eye I am a war god you are my human I do not take lightly to any threats towards you and for the threats she has spoken your sister needs to be punished severely!/ Horus' voice was calm but punishing for Carter who was very sensitive about how the god spoke to him. /But since you hold me back and I cannot attack without over powering you and harming your mind I will back down for now and give you a choice. My control or bring us to your room/

Carter chose the second option in an instant veering to the right and making Sadie trip slightly when he did so trying to catch up to him. As soon as his door clicked shut it locked much to the magician's surprise. Then came a tap from the window and he turned to see Horus himself in all his human form glory on his balcony knuckles rapping against the glass. This caused the magician to blush for the poor male was head over heels in love for his patron.

After letting in the pharaoh of the gods in the elder Kane went to his knees in a bow of respect and submissive obedience. This elicited a chuckle from the older of the two in the room. The war god walked in front of the smaller making sure to get as close as he could without making it seem like he was going to do something.

"Rise Carter Kane a pharaoh-to-be does not bow to the floor like a common servant or peasant, you are better than that and as a pharaoh-to-be I expect you to keep your honor! It is one of your most important things to keep though there are more important things so off the floor!" the war god chided making the teen shiver slightly and look up in confusion.

"I do not understand Horus! You are my lord and the magicians have taught me to respect the gods especially the king and lord of them!" Carter spoke making the god furious, how dare those wretched mortals teach such things to one that did not need those lessons! Slowly though the teen stood keeping his left foot in front of him in a sign of respect.

"You still do not understand do you my little pharaoh-to-be? I have been with you since the day of your birth watching you, motivating you, protecting you pushing you on. It has been much longer than the museum incident that I have been with you. Nobody noticed but when you were born a part of my spirit went to you and claimed you as my own for the rest of your life!" Horus started to explain walking closer to the younger.

"Why me though? Why did it claim such a worthless person as me?" Carter asked confusion and self doubt creeping in to his voice.

"Carter you are not worthless you are mine and being mine you are to be respected and treated right, because in a short while you will take the thrones of two worlds with me as your guide!" the god spoke dangerously making the weaker back up slightly.

"Why me it could be someone fitting to lead!" the teen shouted tears coming to his eyes.

"You are kind, thoughtful, caring, honest, wise, and responsible to name a few of your good qualities. There is also the fact that I have watched you grow up and know for a fact that you would know what to do in any bad situation you were put in. Not to mention that it was fate that brought you to me and when fate does something she does it for a reason, you are perfect!" Horus said making the younger flush horribly.

"You have the wrong person Horus!" he tried again, but knew instantly that he had finally crossed the line and he angered the other.

The god moved quickly pinning him to the bed he had been in front of. Making sure to breathe into his ear the one on top of him spoke, "Is it not obvious yet Carter Kane, as I watched you grow my feeling did as well and whether you like it or not you are perfect to me and I believe you will be a perfect queen!" Then he kissed the magician making sure to not allow him to object in the slightest.

"Yes Horus whatever you say!" Carter conceded not able to argue with his lord. Horus smirked and lent down biting hard on the teen's neck to mark him. Nothing more was said that night.

#############################\

Yay! I wrote a Corus! What did you people think?


End file.
